FIG. 1 presents a known axial flux motor 1. The axial flux motor 1 comprises a rotor 2 and a stator 4. The permanent magnets 10 in the rotor 2 are most preferably fixed to a fixing matrix. The permanent magnets 10 are disposed on the same rim in such a way that the polarities of two consecutive magnets are in the opposite direction to each other. The direction of the strength vector of the magnetic field formed by the permanent magnets is essentially in the direction of the axis of rotation 8 of the rotor 2.
With regard to the structure of the axial flux motor, more particularly the materials used in it, the stator teeth 5, 6 and the winding that, for the sake of clarity, is not presented in FIG. 1, we refer here to patent publication FI 114 419 B1. The axial flux motor described in the patent publication in question is fixed to the frame part of the machine by bolting. The bolting is implemented at the point of the holes 9 made in the fixing members 7. The fixing members 7 are before this fixed to the stator stack 4 by welding and by impregnating with resin.